1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper discharging apparatus which is mounted to a paper outlet of a printer, etc., to be used for discharging of paper such as a receipt, ticket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper discharging apparatus which, when jamming of paper occurs, automatically detects such a jamming and collects the jammed paper, so that the reissue of paper may be carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several kinds of cash dispenser (CD) or information output terminal installed in the unmanned shop, etc., in which an apparatus to print and issue the necessary receipt or ticket is provided as a communication means with a customer. This kind of issuing apparatus includes a printer therein so that paper may be printed and interlockingly be discharged. When the printing has been completed, the paper to be issued as receipt or ticket is then cut at a predetermined length by an auto-cutter, and finally the paper is discharged outside by a paper discharging apparatus.
However, there has been existing a problem with regard to the apparatus as above described structure. Namely, in the above described structure, when there is any trouble in the printer, the printer becomes an error state, by which a transaction is suspended, and the customer will then have to wait for a long time until the apparatus recovers. As the possible occurrence of trouble with regard to the printer, there has been known a "jamming of paper (the clogged state with paper)."
As above described, when the receipt is issued, the paper is firstly pulled out of a paper roll into the printer. The pulled paper is conveyed to the printing part, at which the predetermined printing is carried out. The printed paper is then conveyed to the cutting part, at which the paper is cut at a predetermined length by the auto-cutter. The paper is then discharged as a receipt from a discharging outlet via a discharging means.
This kind of discharging apparatus has been disclosed in the prior art, for example, such as the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,393. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,393, as illustrated in FIG. 30, when a paper 105 is conveyed from a cutting part 101 to a discharging part 103, the top of the paper 105 is held by a pair of discharging rollers 107 and 109.
However, it should be taken into account that this kind of discharging apparatus may be installed in various locations regardless of indoor or outdoor, and there may be a case that the apparatus is used under high-temperature and high-humidity condition (for example, above temperature of 43.degree. C. and humidity of 90%). When the apparatus is used under such a bad ambient condition, the paper 105 may absorb moisture and become limp, thus the paper may curl or the top of the paper may crease according to the shape of conveying route or guide of paper. In such cases, the discharging rollers 107 and 109 cannot hold the paper 105, eventually the jamming of paper occurs.
FIG. 31 illustrates a state that the paper 105 becomes limp and curls, thus the discharging rollers 107 and 109 cannot hold the paper 105. FIG. 32 shows a state that creases 105a emerge on the paper 105. In these cases, the discharging rollers 107 and 109 cannot hold the paper 105. There is also a state as shown in FIG. 33 that the paper curls according to the shape of guide. As illustrated in FIG. 33, the paper 105 which is pulled out of a roller 104 is guided and conveyed by a guide roller 111. At that time, a curl 105b is given on the paper 105 due to the guide roller 111 (as shown in FIG. 34), and because of existence of the curl 105b, the discharging rollers 107 and 109 cannot hold the paper 105.
When the paper 105 cannot be held by the discharging rollers 107 and 109, the jamming of paper will occur, which results in the above-mentioned error state of the printer. Eventually the customer will have to wait for a long time until the printer recovers.